


Help Me Forget, Just For A Night

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Season 10 episode 7, Season/Series 10, Sex, s10e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: At the end of season 10, episode 7...Danny's in Steve's hotel. There's only one bed. Steve wants all thoughts to stop for a while...so yeah Danny, the bed's big enough for two.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	Help Me Forget, Just For A Night

"What are you doin'?" Steve asked as he came out of the bathroom. 

"What's it look like? I'm trying to get comfy." Danny replied from the couch. He had stripped his jacket and boots and was laying down with a sleeping mask over his eyes. "I told you. I had a ten hour flight and sat next to a mouth breather...I'm tired." 

"The bed's right there." Steve said as he went to sit on the edge of it. 

Danny raised the mask off of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "I asked if there was room for two, you didn't seem inclined to share." 

"Danny..." Steve paused as he tried to find his next words. He wasn't sure what he wanted or what he needed, but he knew it involved Danny. "Will you just get over here!" He demanded before falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. 

He hears shuffling as Danny gets up and then joins him on the bed. They're both leaning off half of the bed, staring at the ceiling but Danny's hand finds Steve's and he holds it tight. Steve grips it like a vice but Danny doesn't pull away. Danny looks over to Steve after a minute or so, Steve staring right back before he pulled Danny in for a kiss. Hungry, open mouth kisses with a lot of tongue. Danny let Steve man-handle him onto his back as he climb over him, pinning their hands with his good arm over Danny's head, fingers interlocked, rutting his hips against Danny's as he kissed him hungrily. 

When he pulled back, they were both panting. Steve looked down at Danny with a desperately searching gaze. Danny was calm and smiling up at him gently, "What do you need, babe?" 

"I don't wanna think...please just make it stop." Steve begs as he sits up and buries his face in his hands. 

Danny sits up too and he gently pulls Steve's hands away from his face and cups both cheeks with his hands and kisses him gently. Then with a soft but firm command, he tells Steve, "Strip." 

Steve follows orders. Danny has to help him with his sling and they're mindful of his injuries. They take their time and as much as Steve begins to get impatient, Danny's there to order him to calm down. Steve needs that authoritative tone...he can't think. He can't focus. He doesn't want to. And he only trusts Danny to have control over him like this. Once he's completely naked, he squirms a bit at how Danny's looking at his banged up and bandaged body. For a moment he thinks its a mistake and he wants to hide. 

Once upon a time in his 20's and 30's he used to think his scars were sexy and something to be proud of. Now he thinks they make him ugly and are nothing but proof that after so many years of trying, this is what he's left with? Reminders of pain? 

But Danny's kissing his wounds now. Gently with his lips while his hands caress and help Steve feel arousal and take his mind off of everything else. He lets everything melt away until it's just Danny in his line of right and main focus of his mind. Danny nestles himself between Steve's legs and grabs his cock. He kisses Steve's inner thighs as he makes his way to Steve's balls and while he strokes Steve's cock licks and kisses the sack before licking his way up the shaft to the head. He laps his tongue around the head before taking it into his mouth and slowly takes Steve in inch by inch. When Steve has Danny on his cock like that it's really hard to think about anything else. When they first start part of him deep down always felt dirty about it. He wouldn't be able to look at Danny during it and after for a while until he could adjust his way of thinking a bit. But now he can't even look away. 

It was beautiful and sinful and it was a reminder that Danny was his. At a time when he felt like he was losing everything, Danny was constantly reminding him that he will always have him. Danny was his. Danny was his. Danny had given himself to Steve. He had something left to anchor him to this world. 

"_Fuck_, Danny!" 

Danny pull off of Steve's dick and wipes his chin. He then ordered Steve to sit properly against the pillows while he went into his coat pocket to fetch lube and a condom. Danny then began to strip and put on a bit of a show for Steve as he prepared himself. 

Steve picked up the condom and frowned, "Don't wanna use it..." 

"S'not for you..." Danny grumbled. 

That made Steve furrow his brow, "Than I am seriously confused." 

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're hurt, you putz. I can't really fuck you properly with you not able to hold yourself up with both arms. So I'm gonna fuck myself on your big, hard cock...while wearing a condom so I don't cum on your injuries." 

"Ah. Add in another finger. You got that look in your eye..." 

"What look?"

"That greedy and needy look. You want this as much as I do." Steve said with a small smirk. 

Danny rolled his eyes again but did what Steve asked. 

"Thrust them in deeper, yeah like that...stretch them a bit...yeah..find that bundle of nerves babe," Steve coaxed as he leaned over, ignoring the slight ache at the movement and kissed Danny's neck. Once he left a good enough hickie he grabbed the condom and opened it and helped Danny get it on. When he heard Danny gasp before curing he sat back to how he was and pulled Danny forward. 

Danny leaned over Steve who reached up to kiss him. Steve grabbed Danny's hips and helped him guide himself down on to Steve's cock. The heat that wrapped around his cock as Danny sheathed Steve's dick was amazing. He kissed Danny's hairy chest, nipping at his nipples until Danny was fully on his cock. 

They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Steve reached for Danny's hands and interlocked their fingers again. Danny then began to slowly fuck himself on Steve's cock, Steve doing his best as well but watching Danny work was amazing. Best porn ever in his opinion. When his orgasm was close, he met Danny's thrusts and came with a grunt and moan of Danny's name before he collapsed onto the pillows. Opening his eyes and blinking his vision back into focus, he saw that Danny had been right about wearing the condom. While normally he loved Danny's jizz on him as much as he enjoys cream-pieing in him, with looking like half of a mummy...it was the smarter move. 

Danny gets off of him and goes to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean up the mess and get rid of the used condom. Once they were cleaned, Danny gets into the bed after shutting off the lights. They adjust so they're mindful of Steve's wounds and Danny's resting a bit higher on the pillows as he's holding on to Steve, who rests his head against Danny's shoulder. Danny holds him tightly and they fall asleep for a few hours. 

When he wakes up, Steve's glad Danny came after him. He didn't dream and he's extremely thankful for that. The room is quiet and it's still dark outside. Danny's breathing changed and he knows the blond is awake. He cuddles in more into the warmth, seeking Danny's protection. 

"I lost her...I couldn't save her, Danny." 

"You did your best. I know it hurts. But you didn't fail...her choice wasn't yours. And you did your best to work with what was presented to you. You're amazing babe." Danny said softly. It was just the two of them in the room. The walls seemed to be pretty thick or at least Danny hadn't heard their neighbors. Or they may not have any. There wasn't a need to whisper except that the moment called for it. 

"I just...I wish...I wish she'd just come home. I...I miss her Danny." He buried his face deeper into the crook of Danny's shoulder, fighting back tears that still fell anyway. 

Danny help him tighter. "I know babe. It's okay to miss her. I got you...I got you." 

His world was falling apart and he just had the biggest blow he's had in over a year. Only reason he was still standing was because of Danny. So he held on as if Danny was the only life line he had, in this sea of turmoil and pain.

Danny wouldn't let him drown.

Danny would save him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Between the episode and some personal stuff, I took a pill for my anxiety so forgive me if it sucked. I wrote this while somewhat high basically.


End file.
